Unintentional Desires
by The Mapmaker
Summary: Naruto still has feelings for Sakura, and Sakura soon begins to return these feelings with equal compassion. But someone returns to Konoha, someone who will disrupt the new relationship and the entire village itself. - Upcoming Lemons.


Hello everyone, this is my first FanFic. It is centered around a Naruto and Sakura pairing (my favorite). It takes place about 3 years after Naruto returns to Konoha (which makes him and Sakura eighteen years old). Although I have not read the manga, I am reading up on the plot/story and the abilities each character of Naruto has so that I can implement into the story. I will also be changing the plot and maybe some character secrets (Tobi – Uchiha Madara?) to fit into this story. Hopefully, nothing will seem too wrong. Enjoy!

(Answers or thoughts to reviews/questions go here.)

* * *

_Naruto carried Sakura onto his bed and laid her down. He kissed her passionately while removing her clothing, but when all her clothes were gone, small clouds seemed to cover the features of her body he desired most. He frowned. "Sakura-chan, what are th-"_

_Sakura, seemingly oblivious, to the clouds, groaned. "Please Naruto, I need you inside of me."_

_Naruto frowned again. He had never thought Sakura desired him in such a way. He shrugged._

_Naruto was about to crawl on top of Sakura, when something shook the foundation of his building and the entire wall behind them was demolished. Mysterious figures silhouetted in black appeared from beyond the broken wall with kunai in their hands._

_Knocking Naruto into the opposite wall with a few well-centered kicks, the mysterious figures proceeded to rape Sakura. "No! Sakura-chan!!"_

_One of the figures moved with unimaginable speed towards Naruto and aimed a strong punch to his head. Naruto's vision momentarily blacked, blocking the scene of rape from his eyes, but the sounds of Sakura's screams and protests could still be heard. "Sakura-chan...!"_

_Naruto regained his vision to see the mysterious figures dragging the naked form of an unconscious Sakura out through the giant hole in the wall. He attempted to rescue her but the figures don't yield. Naruto is yet again forced back to the opposite wall._

_Naruto slowly fading consciousness offers a last look at the escaping figures. "Sakura-chaaaaan!"_

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto bolts upright in bed. He is covered in a cold sweat and pants as if he had been running for miles. He shivers.

Fragments of his nightmare still remain in his memory.

Naruto hoped he would never had a nightmare like that again.

He looked out the window to see that it was still dark outside. He checked his clock and found that it was around 5:00 in the morning.

Still fearing for his long-time friend and crush, Naruto decided to check up on Sakura.

He created a Kage Bunshin to gather his clothes and then dispelled the clone while putting on his clothes.

After tying the Konoha head protector to his forehead, he leapt out the door out into the night.

After a few minutes, he landed on the roof of the building next to Sakura's house. The roof gave a perfect view through the window of Sakura's room. He would often come here at night just to watch her sleep peacefully. This night was little different. Naruto smiled gently.

Even in sleep, Sakura was beautiful. Her pink hair was set across her face in a perfect shape. Her creamy skin glowed in the moonlight that shone through her window. Her face was peaceful and her lips carried a hint of a smile. She clung to another pillow as though she would never let go of someone she loved.

Naruto's smile faded as he wished that he would never be that someone. Although, over the years, all leads on Sasuke had disappeared, Sakura seemed to have never given up. He had hoped that Sakura's crush would fade over that time, but either it hadn't, or he was just oblivious.

"If only it was the latter." Naruto hopefully muttered to himself. Though, his hopes contained a good measure of doubt.

Naruto realized that light was quickly starting to shine over Konoha.

Since he and Sakura had training planned together, he decided to wake Sakura up.

* * *

Naruto jumped onto the ground in front of Sakura's window and let himself in her room.

The room smelled faintly of roses.

Naruto crossed over to Sakura's bed. "Wake up, Sakura-chan..." He gently shook her.

* * *

That's Chapter 1, I guess. Sort of a foreshadow. More chapters will come when I have time! (Which should be often!...)

READ AND REVIEW!! (And flame so I can improve xD)

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I used the idea of the clouds from Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (or whatever it's called) to cover up Sakura because Naruto would not know how Sakura looks like naked. This would keep him still clueless. Also, I didn't want a lemon right in the beginning, so I didn't detail it too much (Don't worry, there will be lemons).

Also: If you think I'm some 40 year old dude who has no life because I have good grammar or sentence structure, I'm not. (Bad grammar bothers me) (I'm 15 by the way, and yes I have a life, and yes, I'm bored)


End file.
